Mind Games of the Soul
by endless.sin.tyku
Summary: Stein's madness is being effected by images of Medusa, even past her soul being eaten. Warnings of Asura's return. Marie, Stein's only hope of dealing with the insanity. What will happen, and what challenges will be seen for the world and for Stein's mind.


Ch.1: A Struggling Stein

The male stood quietly in his laboratory, his round glasses covered in the eerie light given off by a computer screen. Franken Stein, a scientist and oddly enough, a professor of Death Weapon Meister Academy(DWMA), who's usual hobbies consist of research, dissection of research, torturing children with mind games, and falling really close to madness that leaks deep within his soul.. He most likely would be seen wearing a stitched lab coat and a black shirt with a stitch pattern with a grey center, his eyes are green if you can see past his glasses, and his light pale skin is covered in stitches, from his experiments on himself. (Now, I would mention more about his fashion sense, but seeing as I don't have that, I'll just move along with this story..) "So Asura is still alive.. that is going to cause problems for me.."said the male, his voice seeming a bit in a way that every word he said seemed serious, making it hard to tell if he was joking about something or not."You've got that right, Stein.."said a vision of a child Medusa, the one that Maka and Soul, (characters that I'd like to say are not important whatsoever to this particular story, lets just say Soul is at home banging his girlfriend, and Maka may or may not be said girlfriend, heck the girlfriend could be yours!) had killed that one time in that place."You know, I maybe crazy, I maybe a pedophile, but that doesn't mean I am a spectrophiliac, it just means I might be.."replied Stein to the obvious hallucination of that girl he really wanted to do naughty research with. "Stein, it is okay, you know you want to let out the insanity, and let it consume you.."said Medusa, staring directly at the male, her eyes seeming to go under the scientist's skin. Stein didn't say a word to the image in his head. It wasn't real, everything it said was just the silence of the lab, getting to his head and pushing him to thought he keeps locked up. He twisted his screw in his head and cranked it around his brain, to but the thoughts to the back of his head.

A knock came on the door as Stein began to breath heavily from a fight with his mind. Then in came a specimen, one that seemed to calm him the moment his eyes meet her one. The female was long loose blonde hair with a zig zag pattern on top of her head and she wore an eyepatch over her left eye that has a thunderbolt on it(or a zig zag)and seemed to wear all black clothing, (like a lot of the females in this story) that had a zig zag design. Her name was Marie Mjölnir, and she was a death scythe, one that becomes a hammer (like the one Thor has in mythology, her last name is that hammer for those curious)

"What brings you here Marie?"asked Stein as he looked at her with a small smile. His glasses not hiding his forest green eyes as they stared at the female's caramel colored right eye.

"Oh, I just brought some tea, I thought you might need something after all that happened."said Marie as she went over to the Bunsen burner and began to make some tea for Stein with tea bags she had. She knew that was okay, seeing as she had done it once before.

"Yeah, I think tea would help.. especially with what I just discovered."said Stein as he turned back to his computer, to finish the work he needed to complete for today.

Marie looked at him worried, either he just dissected something and she really didn't want to know what, or he had found something dangerous and it was going to cause trouble for everyone."What did you find, is it big?" questioned the death scythe as the tea was almost finished, the smell reaching through the room, calming Stein's troubled soul.

"Asura is back, it seems, or at least his madness. Remnants of it that have spread around the world like a seed of destruction left by him."said Stein as he looked at the computer screen, not turning around to see Marie's reaction to his words.

Of course the reaction was horror, Marie didn't know any other way to react. If what he said is true, then Stein is already in trouble of loosing his mind."You mean, the madness will effect people directly, instead of globally?"asked the worried woman trying to reach an answer to all this.

"Not exactly, these seeds, they enter the soul wavelength and bring out the insanity of whoever they react to. But whatever they react to must have enough madness for it to cause trouble. But if enough madness is spread, then pure souls will be in danger of those wanting to become kishin."explained Stein the best he could, not telling Marie of his earlier encounter with the image of Medusa.

Meanwhile, as the two spoke, far off in Italy, a dark weapon was terrorizing the town, killing without fear, and without remorse. Countless lives where taken, and their souls eaten. "I won't let you get away with this."said a lone Meister with his weapon in hand, he charged the dark weapon, but he too was killed by the beast. "So this is the power of the Meister's of this world.. pity, and here I was hoping for fun!"said female as she digested the Meister's soul as well as the weapon's giving it more power. The female then headed of as the town behind her was burned to the ground.


End file.
